A Fairy Tale Gone Wrong
by x-Maisy-x
Summary: Peyton and Lucas are living the fairy tale but when a visitor turns up at their doorstep they are forced to face unresolved issues. Will they still have their happily ever after? Leyton fic
1. Chapter 1

'Callie' Lucas sighed, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. 'I can see you Callie' The little girls head bobbed up from the other side of the desk, her dark hair peeking out of the red and white polka dot bandana, an eye patch securely over her left eye and a fake beard drawn on with eye liner. She rose her right hand, holding a wooden sword over the desk, pointing it at Lucas.

'Raaaa, put ya hands up daddy' She growled.

'Callie, daddy's busy, you know you're not meant to come in here when the blue sign is on the door- I'm working'. Lucas explained, trying not to laugh at her comical expression. The little girl pouted, throwing her weapon to the floor and crossing her arms angrily.

'I am not happy' She said loudly, stomping her feet for affect. 'Nobody loves me. Mummy is putting Edie down for a nap and your working, nobody will play with me!' She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Lucas looked at her sympathetically, patting his knee and gesturing for her to come sit with him. She hesitantly walked round the desk, dragging her feet along the carpet.

'Darling you can't always have someone to play with' He said gently, lifting her onto his knee. 'Sometimes you have to play by yourself. You're very lucky, you've got lots of toys' He carefully pulled the eye patch back so he could look into both of her hazel eyes.

'But I want you to play' She moaned.

'I've got to work'

'You can write a book anytime' She rolled her eyes humorously. Lucas laughed. 'It's not funny'.

'No' Lucas agreed, stroking her cheek.

'If Edie wasn't here, mummy would play'

'Callie don't say that, that's mean, she's your little sister, you love her right?' Callie looked at her hands guiltily.

'I do love her' She said slowly. 'But she is a pain'

'I'm sure all little brother and sisters can be a pain from time to time'.

'There you are madam' Callie's eyes darted to the door, biting her lip anxiously as she stared at Peyton. 'Didn't I tell you to leave daddy alone?'

'I did he asked me to play pirates' She held her hands out, shrugging.

'Callie don't lie' Lucas frowned.

'Fine, I just wanted to play' She whimpered, sliding off his lap and sauntering over to her. Peyton crouched down to her level.

'What is that on your chin young lady?' Peyton raised her eyebrows, frowning as she inspected the little girls drawn on beard.

Callie's eyes widened a little. 'Er…face paints' She answered simply, smiling angelically.

'Have you been touching my make up again?…Callie?'

The child's fake smile dropped and she pouted. 'I might have used an ickle bit…but you were looking after Edie and I had no one to play with' Peyton couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

'Tell you what, you go and tidy your crayons up and then we'll play pirates' Peyton suggested.

Callie's eyes lit up. She nodded happily and darted off in the direction of the kitchen. Peyton smiled. 'Sorry' She said as she walked further into the room. 'I didn't know she'd come in here'.

'It's alright' He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist as she peered over his shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at his latest novel. 'Hey no reading' He minimized the word document so she couldn't see.

'Pleeeese' She whined playfully, sitting herself in his lap and leaning in dangerously close.

'No' He said dismissively, trailing her lips with his thumb.

'Then you don't get me' She said simply, getting up and smirking at him.

'Hey that's not fair' He piped up.

'I think it's perfectly reasonable' She crossed her arms in front of her.

'Mummmmmmy I'm done' Callie called from down the hall, putting a stop to their playful banter.

'You can have a kiss a page' She offered before pulling the study door shut, not waiting for an answer.

Lucas stared at the back of the door a small smirk on his face.

---

Lucas immerged from his study an hour later, walking into the living room. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The two sofas were pushed together and several umbrellas were poking up through the centre, making a mast. Callie was sat over the arm of one sofa waving her sword back and forth and a little blonde curly headed two year old was sat inside the "boat" on Peyton's lap.

'You know, having an umbrella up inside is bad luck' Lucas made his presence known.

'Dadda'

'Hey' Lucas lifted Edie into his arms.

'Me playin pyrates'

'I can see that' Lucas smiled, watching as Peyton pulled Callie into her arms, tickling her. The doorbell chiming interrupted their fun. 'I'll get it, I'll get it'. Callie shouted happily, scrambling out of Peyton's arms and running out of the room.

'Dadda look' Edie held her hand out, showing him a colourful plastic bracelet.

'Wow, where'd you get that'.

'Trchers' She grinned proudly. Lucas smiled at her.

'Treasure? Wow, you better keep that safe away from the pirates' She scrambled out of his hold and toddled off to hide it under a pillow on the sofa.

'I'll go check she's ok' Peyton called over her shoulder, following Callie .

---

Callie stood on her tip toes opening the door. She stared up at the figure, biting her lip shyly.

'Hi'

'Hello'. Callie said hesitantly, staring at the stranger.

'You must be Callie?'

She nodded, becoming a little more comfortable as it became clear the stranger knew her. 'I'm being a pirate' She said more confidently, gesturing to her attire.

'You're being a very good pirate'.

'Who are you?' Callie asked, intrigued by the visitor. The stranger shifted her weight uneasily and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear before answering.

'My names Brooke'.

'Callie ' Peyton put her hand on Callie 's shoulder protectively. 'Sweetie go find Daddy'. Callie smiled at the stranger and gave her a small wave before skipping back down the hall.

'What are you doing here Brooke?'

'I just want to talk Peyton'.

'Don't do this' Peyton shook her head. 'You left, you can't do this, you can't come back.'

Brooke smiled sadly. 'I never meant to hurt any of you….I just want to talk'.

'No' Peyton snapped.

'Peyton, please'

'Baby I'm going to start dinner- whose at the door?' Lucas's voice travelled down the hall. Peyton blinked back her tears, searching for words. 'Peyton?' His footsteps followed seconds later at her lack of response. '…Brooke'.

'Hey'. Brooke smiled uncomfortably, her eyes scanning the blonde haired child in his arms. 'You, you've had another child' She stated lamely, staring at the replica of Peyton. The little girl shyly laid her head on her daddy's shoulder.

'What…what are you doing here?' Lucas stuttered.

'I just want to talk' Brooke pleaded, glancing at them both. Lucas instinctively linked his free hand with Peyton's, squeezing it reassuringly. He was silent for a long minute before he spoke hesitantly.

'We're just about to cook dinner. You want to stay?'

Brooke looked at Peyton who appeared to be just as surprised at Lucas's suggestion as she was.

'Er yeah that would be great' She nodded, avoiding Peyton's deathly glare.

'I don't want her in my house' Peyton snapped, abruptly taking Edie from Lucas's arms and storming inside the house.

Brooke exhaled heavily. 'I just need to talk to you…please Luke'


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton looked at Lucas in disbelief as he walked into the kitchen, Brooke following timidly behind him. He sighed, walking over to her and taking her hand. 'Just an hour Peyton' He promised, gently stroking her cheek. She moved away, haphazardly engrossing herself with preparing dinner, refusing to acknowledge their guest. Brooke sat stiffly at the kitchen table, watching the couple while Callie and Edie played nearby on the kitchen floor. In her eyes they seemed like the perfect family. 'You two you're kinda in the way' Lucas commented, stepping over them both for the third time. He crouched down, carefully moving their toys over a bit and out of harms way.

'Mummy?' Callie got to her feet, bored of playing with her sisters toys and wandered over to Peyton, leaning on her as she spoke.

'Yes?' Peyton forced a smile, looking down at her.

'Can I help?'

'Sure, can you set the table?' Peyton gathered some cutlery, carefully handing it to her. Callie walked over to the table and began placing the knives and forks beside the place mats, every now and again looking up to either her mum or dad for guidance as to what side each item should go.

'Are you my mummy and daddy's friend?' Callie asked Brooke as she continued her job.

'Er…yes' Brooke nodded. 'I used to go to school with them'.

'I'm five next week, I'm going to the beach.'

'That sounds exciting' Brooke smiled at her.

'Are you coming?'

'Callie go wash your hands please' Lucas interrupted, preventing her from answering the question. Callie hopped off down the hall immediately. 'Come on you' He turned his attention to his youngest daughter. Edie giggled as Lucas threw her up in the air before putting her into her high chair. 'So where have you been living?' Lucas asked slowly, avoiding Brooke's eyes as he spoke. It was the first words he'd said to her since she entered the house.

'Mainly LA, I have to fly here and there with my job though' She smiled warmly, trying to be as friendly as possible. Peyton crossly placed a plate of pasta in front of her as she finished speaking. 'Thankyou' Peyton's stony face softened as Callie came racing back into the kitchen, taking her place with everyone else at the table.

'When did you move into this house?' Brooke asked hesitantly after an awkward silence, wondering if she should just keep her mouth shut. Peyton didn't respond, forcing Lucas to do so.

'Just before Edie was born, we wanted more space' He shrugged.

'Oh, well it's really lovely' She said uneasily. 'Edie looks just like you Peyt, apart from those blue eyes, they're definitely Luke's' She smiled, trying to incorporate Peyton into her conversation. 'She's so beautiful'. Brooke placed her hand on Peyton's, trying to get her attention but didn't quite get the reaction she'd hoped. Her hand snapped away onto her lap, completely blanking Brooke.

'What about me, am I just like mummy too?' Callie asked quizzically. Peyton's eyes darted up from her plate, staring at Brooke for a few seconds before pushing her chair back, screeching against the wooden floor and hurrying out of the kitchen. Brooke bit her lip, closing her eyes briefly.

'I er…I'm sorry I didn't mean' Brooke shook her head helplessly, looking toward Lucas.

'Can you just watch them for a minute' He snapped, getting to his feet and going after Peyton.

---

Peyton sunk to the floor, hiding between the many clothes. 'Peyton?…Peyton?' Lucas opened their closet door to find her crouched down amongst her shoes. He sighed and slowly sat down beside her, pulling her in between his legs and wrapping his arms around her.

'Why has she come back, why now?'

'I don't know, but I'm sure we're going to find out'.

'I can't do this'. Peyton shook her head frantically. 'She's going to take her away Luke, she is'.

'She can't do that, I won't let her'.

'She has rights'

'So do I and so do you'

'No I don't'

'Peyton she may be her mother biologically but emotionally you are, you were there when she said her first word, got her first tooth, took her first step, you're the one she calls mummy, you're the one she comes to when she's scared or hurt- you' Lucas whispered into her ear. Peyton leaned into him, grasping his t-shirt in her clammy hands and letting her tears fall 'Hey, come on' He cooed, rubbing her back.

'I can't…help it' she mumbled into his chest.'She's me, Callie is just like me. I don't want her to go through what I did when she's a teenager, I don't want her to find out I'm not her mum, I don't want her to be mad at me for never telling her' He tilted her head up and stroked her cheek gently, realising that this was even harder for her than he'd ever dreamed.'But I don't want to let Brooke into her life, she's my baby, I've looked after her, I love her, I know everything about her'.

'Brooke can't take that away from you Peyton, no one can and we don't even know what she wants yet. If you think I'm about to just let her walk back into Callie's life you're wrong. She abandoned her'.

'Why is she here? Everything was perfect. Why did you let her in?' Peyton bashed her fist into the floor in frustration.

'Hey' Lucas bought her hand up to his mouth, kissing it delicately, 'I think we should here what she has to say. But Peyton I promise you that no matter what, I won't let her take her away and anyway we're probably jumping to conclusions, let's just go back downstairs' He suggested, carefully lifting her to her feet. 'It's going to be alright, I promise'

---

When they came back downstairs Brooke had cleaned up dinner and was drawing with the two youngsters, Edie sat on her lap and Callie sitting beside her.

'You two it's bed time' Peyton said hoarsely. Brookes eyes darted up, immediately knowing that Peyton had been crying.

'Oh, please a little longer' Callie pouted.

'Callie ' Lucas warned. The little girl huffed as she slipped off the chair.

'Bye bye Brooke' She offered their guest a small smile.

'Bye bye Brock'. Edie mimicked her older sister.

'Brooke' Callie corrected her.

'Brock.'

'No B-rooke' She sighed loudly, taking her siblings hand and following Peyton upstairs.

'You didn't have to tidy up' He mumbled distantly

'It's the least I could do…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset Peyton before'

'Well you did' He said off handily. 'Brooke what are you doing here?' She stayed silent, shifting her weight. 'You said you wanted to talk so talk'


	3. Chapter 3

'I just….I've been thinking about her a lot lately and I, I want to get to know her'.

'You gave up that right the moment you walked out of Tree Hill'

'I was young, I wanted so much and a baby definitely wasn't on the agenda'.

'You think I was ready? I got on with it Brooke, I put my dreams aside for a while'

'I know but you always were a better person than me' She shrugged. 'Look you were in love with Peyton, you'd finally got together and we were all friends, I didn't want to ruin my relationship with either of you but I couldn't get rid of the baby'.

'No, so instead you just leave completely out of the blue. Do you know how devastated Peyton was? And then a year later I find a baby on my doorstep with a letter explaining everything'. He snapped.

'I tried to look after her, I did but I knew you'd take better care of her than me, maybe I was selfish' She shrugged. 'But my parents were never there growing up, I didn't know how to be a mum and you, you had back up, you had Karen and you had Peyton'

'Do you seriously think I wouldn't have stuck by you? You would have had back up too Brooke- you would've had me, Peyton and my mum'

'You were with Peyton Luke, I got in the middle of you two once before I wasn't about to do it again. I knew Peyton wouldn't leave you, I knew she'd stick by you because she's a good person, I knew she'd be a great mum to her'.

'And she is Brooke, she is and she thinks you've come to take that all away from her. Do you know how difficult this is for her'

Brooke rubbed a hand over her forehead and turned away from his icy glare. 'I'm getting married Lucas'

Lucas' eyes widened, that was the last thing he'd expected her to say. 'Married?'

'Yes married' She confirmed. 'And I…it's just got me thinking about things'

'Does this guy know about your little secret? Is this what this is about? You've come here to make sure he never finds out that you have a daughter?'

'That's not it' She snapped defensively.

'You've told him?'

'No I-'

'No? of course you haven't. Why are you here Brooke?'

'I think I'm ready to be a mum Luke'

Lucas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 'Excuse me?'

'I want to be a part of her life.'

'I'm really confused right now Brooke. I think you should go before Peyton comes back downstairs'

'But…Please Luke, just hear me out'

'I've been listening, I have and you're not making any sense. You think you can just come in here and…'he trailed off, shaking his head. 'Just go Brooke'

She inhaled heavily, swallowing back the tears welling in her eyes. 'I'm going to tell him, I just wanted to talk to you first. I thought we could sort some kind of arrangement out'

'I can't listen to this' Lucas stormed out of the room, passing a confused Peyton on his way out.

'Peyton' Brooke swallowed.

'I think you should go' She said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

'Peyton I-'

'Go'

'Ok' She nodded. 'I'm staying here for a couple of days maybe I'll see you?' She mumbled, her voice shaking. When Peyton didn't respond she awkwardly crossed the room, hesitantly stopping before she exited, looking over her shoulder at her once best friend. 'I'm so sorry Peyton, I'm sorry'

---

'Luke?' Peyton gently opened his study door. 'Luke?' She cautiously approached him, stroking her hand over his shoulder and urging him to look up at her. 'Are you ok?' She slowly sat down on the couch beside him.

'I'm fine' he snapped. 'I'm sorry' He exhaled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. 'She's just really pissed me off'

Peyton laid her head on his shoulder and fiddled with his fingers. 'What does she want?'

'She's decided she wants to get to know Callie and play happy families and did I mention she's getting married ' Lucas laughed in outrage. 'I'm sorry baby, I should never have let her in the house', he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

'She's getting married…to who?'

'I don't know, we didn't get that far.'

'So she wants to take Callie to go live with her?'

'I don't know, she just said she wanted to be a part of Callie's life'

Peyton took a shaky breath. 'What did you say?'

'I told her to get out…you don't have to worry, I won't let her take her, she can't'.

'What are we going to do? Do you think we should tell her?'

'Tell Callie?…No' Lucas shook his head. 'You're her mum Peyton- she doesn't ever need to know about who Brooke is'. Peyton nodded unsurely and shifted herself so her head was laying in his lap.

'I love you' She looked up at him, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it delicately. He smiled down at her.

'I love you too'

---

Peyton watched Callie sleeping from the doorway. She couldn't imagine life with out the little girl and the last thing she wanted was for Brooke to swoop in and suddenly decide to take her away. But another part of her couldn't shift the feeling that they should tell Callie about her biological mother. She could remember exactly how she'd felt when Ellie had turned up on her doorstep when she was a teenager and she didn't want Callie to go through that turmoil later on in life. She tip toed into the room and carefully curled up on Callie's bed, making sure not to wake her. She smiled softly, gently brushing the child's dark hair away from her face and placing a kiss on her forehead. 'No matter what happens I'll always love you Callie'.


	4. Chapter 4

'Daa-ddy?'

'Cal-llie?' Lucas mimicked his daughters whining tone.

'Can I have a chocolate bar instead?'

'What do you think?' He raised his eyebrows at her, lifting a mucky faced Edie from her high chair. The little girl sighed dramatically, swirling her spoon around in her now soggy cereal.

'I think you're going to say no' She huffed.

'And you'd be right. Come on, hurry up and finish your breakfast. When Mummy comes downstairs we're going to go round Aunt Haley and Uncle Nates'. His eyes temporarily glanced up to the ceiling, his mind drifting to a sleeping Peyton. She'd had a restless nights sleep.

'Really?' The little girls eyes lit up.

'Really' Lucas nodded, running a piece of kitchen towel under the tap and wiping a squirming Edie's mouth. 'Hang on...there we go, all done' He cooed as he finished, placing a chaste kiss on top of her wild blonde curls. 'I hope that cereal is disappearing'. The infant immediately reacted, shovelling her breakfast into her mouth, eager to get to her cousins house.

'Mummmy!' Callie cheered as a Sleepy Peyton appeared in the kitchen, still in her silk nighty, her run away curls pulled back in a messy pony tail, bags under her eyes. She ruffled Callie's hair affectionately and pecked her cheek good morning. 'We're going to go to see aunt Haley and uncle Nate today. Daddy said so. He said we're going as soon as you come downstairs, so I've got to hurry up and finish my breakfast' She rambled as Peyton retrieved Edie from Lucas arms, smothering the youngster with kisses. 'But you're not dressed' The four year old stated smartly as an afterthought.

'Yes you're not dressed' Lucas quipped, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She yawned, resting her head back against his taught chest. Yes, even after becoming a mother, Peyton still hadn't adapted to early mornings. Lucas smirked as Edie snuggled into her mothers warm embrace, it was apparent that mother and daughter were alike in many ways, since the day their youngest daughter was born she'd been a whiny baby in the mornings.

'What's the rush?' Peyton mumbled, in all truth she knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to distract both her and himself from the previous days drama and make sure they could avoid Brooke's presence in Tree Hill by going to see his brother and sister-in-law.

'No reason, just thought it would be nice to get out of the house.' He answered nonchalantly, pressing his lips to Edie's hand that was clinging round Peyton's neck. He went on to nibble the infants fingers playfully, something she usually took delight in but not this morning. The two year old responded by flailing her hand in his face in annoyance.

'Edie' Peyton scorned. 'Poor Daddy' She tried to hide the smirk forming on her face as she stroked his cheek better. 'Say sorry'

'Sowey' She looked up at him with wide eyes.

'Yeah you better be' He said sternly before breaking into a smile and snatching the little girl from her mothers arms, throwing her up in the air until she giggled.

'Luke she's just eaten, she'll be sick' Peyton warned, stepping away and averting her attention to Callie. 'Wow sweetie, you did well' Peyton praised, referring to her empty bowl. Callie beamed proudly, scrambling up onto her feet, so she was standing on her chair, arms outstretched to be hugged. Peyton gladly accepted, lifting her into her arms. 'Hmm' Peyton sighed contently.

'Mummy?' Callie scrunched her nose up looking at her mother questioningly.

'Yeah?'

'I fink you should hurry up and get dressed. You'll waste the day aways if you stay in your jammys all day, Auntie Haley says so'

'Does she now?' Peyton smirked, setting Callie back on the ground.

'And I wanna play with Jamie'

'Ok' Peyton glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as she watched Lucas running round the kitchen table in a playful game of chase with Edie. 'Keep an eye on your father while I get dressed Callie'. The four year old giggled and nodded happily, bossing people around was just something that came naturally to her, something that Peyton knew she'd acquired from her biological mother.

'Daddy stop it, it'll end in tears' Peyton laughed to herself, listening to her daughters stern voice as she made her way upstairs to get ready.

* * *

'Peyton are you alright? You seem a little down?' Haley asked placing her hand over her friends.

'Oh, yeah, I'm, I'm fine'

Haley furrowed her brow, giving her a knowing look. 'No you're not. You know you can tell me anything Peyton'

'I know- I just' Peyton took a shaky breath, burying her head in her hands. 'Brookes back Hales' She blurted. She needed to get it off her chest, she'd been carrying around this piece of information all afternoon and the more she kept quiet the more uptight she was getting.

'Brooke Davis Brooke?'

'Who else do you know called Brooke?' She snapped, turning away from Haley. She began to pace the floor. 'I don't know what to do. What shall I do Hales? She's going to take Callie, she wants Callie'

'You know that? Does Lucas know she's here?'

'What if he goes back to her Hales, what if he wants her back?'

'What?' Haley shook her head disbelievingly. 'Peyton, Lucas wouldn't leave you for anyone. He dated her in high school and only because he thought you didn't want him, that's all.'

'They have a child together Haley, they're connected through Callie.'

'You have a child with him too and you're Callie's mum, no matter what anyone says, you'll always be the one she thinks of as her mother. Lucas loves you'

'He loved her, I'm scared Hales, I'm scared she's come back and he's going to fall for her and end it with me'

'What?' Both girls heads darted to the door, their eyes widening as they looked at Lucas who'd apparently been eaves dropping on their conversation. 'Peyton' His eyes were stern as he stared at her. 'I love _you_'

'I'm going to go check on Nate and the kids' Haley said awkwardly excusing herself.

'Peyton' Lucas tilted her chin up. 'How could you think I'd ever leave you'

'I-'

'I'm in love with you, your the one I want to be with forever' He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

'If, If Brooke had told you she was pregnant Luke, if she'd told you, you would've ended it with me, you would've stood by her. There'd be no us. There'd be no Edie'

'No I wouldn't' He shook his head, outraged and hurt that she'd think that. 'Well of course I'd have stood by her but I wouldn't of left you, not for a second- Peyton, Brooke and I, it was just- it meant nothing. I loved her but I wasn't in love with her. I couldn't have you and-' He trailed off, searching her teary eyes, hoping he'd managed to cure her insecurites. 'Baby' He leant his forehead against hers. 'I promise you this is all going to be ok, ok? Look at me Peyt- ok?' Her eyes slowly met his and she swallowed back the lump rising in the back of her throat, nodding. 'I love you' He snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her tight against him. 'I'm in love with _you, _no one else, it's you Peyton, just you'.


End file.
